


First kiss

by stacksonporn



Series: Stackson: First [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jackson's impressed, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M, Obvious Stiles, Stiles can sing, Stydia Brotp, i hate tagging omg, jydia brotp, like really fucking well, mild pining, obvious Jackson, stiles can rap, supportive lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: I CHANGED THE TITTLE BUT IT IS THE SAME STORY!!"Stiles, I know that you're in love with him. And I know that you won't tell him because you're afraid I'll be mad, but I swear to god tell him how you feel."OrThe one where Stiles is in love with Jackson and Jackson is in love with Stiles, but neither one will act on their feelings because they're afraid that Lydia will be hurt.





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll right something other than Stackson one day

Stiles, Jackson, and Lydia were sitting together at lunch, the rest of the pack were in their assigned class for that period. Stiles kept glancing over at Jackson when he was looking, quickly looking away whenever Jackson starts to turn his head back to them. Lydia was looking between the two, wondering if they could be any more obvious. She knew how Stiles felt, and she was ok with it. She wanted her friends to be happy, and if Stiles and Jackson were happy with each then so be it.

"Jackson?" Lydia cleared her throat and looked over at him.

"Mhm?" Jackson lazily said and finished his lunch.

"Could you throw out our trash, please. I have to talk to Stiles." Stiles looks at her with a questioning look and Jackson groans, but gets up anyway.

"What's up, Lyds?" He asks and takes a sip of his water.

"Stiles, I know that you're in love with him. And I know that you won't tell him because you're afraid I'll be mad, but I swear to god tell him how you feel."

"He doesn't feel the same, Lydia." Stiles sighs.

Lydia groans and mentally face palms. "Oh my god, could you two be even more oblivious! Anytime you're not looking at him, he's looking at you."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Just tell him how you feel."

"What if he just laughs at me? Have you seen me?!" He gestures to his body. "And then have you seen him?! No way." Stiles shakes his head.

"He doesn't care about appearance, Stiles. He likes you for you."

Stiles sighs and starts playing with his fingers. "I don't know, Lydia."

Lydia sighs and sees Jackson coming back over. "Just think about it." She whispers and leans across the table to kiss his cheek.

"Think about what?" Jackson asks and plops himself on the seat next to Lydia.

"Nothing." Lydia smirks. "But I have to go. I promised my mom I would help out with a chemistry class during my free period." She smiles and gets up, patting Stiles on the back as she walks past him.

A comfortable silence fell between them before Stiles speaks up. "Do you maybe wanna come over after school?"

Jackson looks up from his phone. "What?"

"Uh, do you wanna hang out after school? We could hang out at my place and play video games or watch a movie." A smirk grows on Jackson's face when he senses Stiles' nervousness. "I mean, you don't have to." The human starts again when he notices Jackson's expression. "If you want to."

"Stiles," Jackson's smirk turn into a soft smile. "I would love to hang out today." Stiles heart flutters at Jackson's smile. He smiles back and nods, getting up once the bell rings. "Wanna walk to math together?" Jackson asks when he stands next to Stiles.

Said boy smiles and nods. They start walking to math, stopping at both their lockers which are conveniently close to each other on the way, neither one able to keep themselves from smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They ended up riding in Stiles' jeep together since Jackson got a ride from Lydia that morning.

The thing is, Stiles and Jackson didn't get to hang out with each other much. The only class they had with just them was math, but they didn't even sit near each other. The majority of the time they hung out was with the pack for their regular meetings or pack bonding nights.

It would be a lie if you said Jackson didn't get butterflies in his stomach when Stiles asked him to hang out at lunch, or when they got in the car and Stiles was quietly singing to a song that was playing on the radio. When the station had a commercial break, Jackson started playing with the radio and tried to find the perfect station. 

When XO Tour Life by Lil Uzi Vert started playing, Stiles gasp and swats Jackson's hand away and started singing along to the chorus at the end of the song. 

"I don't really care if you cry. On the real you should've never lied. Should've saw the way she looked me in my eyes. She said baby I am not afraid to, die. Push me to the edge. All my friends are dead. Push me to the edge. All my friends are dead. Push me to the edge. All my friends are dead. Push me to the edge." Stiles sings all the words perfectly and Jackson watches in amazement. When Bodak Yellow by Cardi B came on, Jackson took out his phone so he could record it.

"Said little bitch, you can't fuck with me If you wanted to. These expensive, these is red bottoms These is bloody shoes. Hit the store, I can get 'em both. I don't wanna choose. And I'm quick, cut a aye hustle. Don't get comfortable. Look, I don't dance now, I make money moves. Say I don't gotta dance, I make money move. If I see you and I don't speak, That means I don't fuck with you. I'm a boss, you a worker bitch. I make bloody moves.

"Now she says she gon' do what to who? Let's find out and see, Cardi B. You know where I'm at, You know where I be. You in the club just to party, I'm there, I get paid a fee. I be in and out them banks so much. I know they're tired of me. Honestly, don't give a fuck. 'Bout who ain't fond of me. Dropped two mixtapes in six months.  What bitch working as hard as me? I don't bother with these hoes. Don't let these hoes bother me, They see pictures, they say goals. Bitch, I'm who they tryna be. Look, I might just chill in some Bape. I might just chill with your boo, I might just feel on your babe. My pussy feel like a lake, He wanna swim with his face I'm like okay, I'll let him do what he want. He buy me Yves Saint Laurent And the new whip. When I go fast as a horse, I got the trunk in the front. I'm the hottest in the street, Know you prolly heard of me. Got a bag and fixed my teeth. Hope you hoes know it ain't cheap, And I pay my mama bills. I ain't got no time to chill. Think these hoes be mad at me, Their baby father want a bill." Stiles Sings the rest of the song and finishes just as he pulls into the driveway.

Stiles looks over at Jackson who has an amused smile on his face. "Sorry." Stiles blushes and turns the car off. 

"God, don't apologize. I just had no idea you could rap. Especially that well." Jackson blushes and climbs out of the jeep. 

Stiles gets out and goes to his front door, unlocking it and walking in with Jackson. "Yeah well, hidden talent I guess." Stiles laugh. "I just really don't want the pack to find out." He drops his bag on the floor and throws his keys on a table. 

"Why not?" 

"They'll  probably tease me or something." 

Jackson frowns a little. "No they wouldn't. Especially when they find out how good you actually are."  

Stiles shrugs and walks into the kitchen. "I don't think so." He grabs some grapes out of the fridge and hops into the counter. "What do you wanna do? Video games or a movie?" 

"Considering you get super competitive when we play video games, I'm thinking a movie." 

Stiles blushes and nods. He hops down and cleans the grapes then nudges Jackson's shoulder so he walks up to his room with him. "You pick." He says once Netflix is set up on his computer. 

Jackson takes the computer in his lap and types in a certain movie. He sets it between then once it's queued up and Stiles rests his head on Jackson's shoulder. 

"Hush?" Stiles asks when they title comes on the screen. 

Jackson shrugs leans into Stiles' touch. 

Half way into the movie Stiles flails. "Oh my god!" He screams and puts his hand over his heart, breathing heavily. Jackson starts laughing at him and the human hits his arm. "Stop laughing! She almost didn't get inside on time! I was on the edge of my seat." Jackson rolls his eyes and tells him to watch the movie.

By the end of the movie Stiles slowly turns to Jackson. "But the cat's ok, right?" 

Jackson rolls his eyes and smiles. "Yes Stiles, the cat is still alive." Stiles sighs in relief and falls back against his bed. He quickly remembers what Lydia said at lunch and sits back up, turning to Jackson.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah?" 

Stiles bites his lip. "Do you maybe wanna go on a date or something?" Jackson raises his eyebrows, he was sure he was gonna be the one who made the first move. When Jackson doesn't answer for another 20 seconds, Stiles winces and feels like he's about to cry. "Oh god, I'm sorry. That was a stupid question. Of course you wouldn't wanna go out with me." He mumbles the last part and starts playing with his fingers.

"Stiles," Jackson says in a soft voice and Stiles looks up at him, ready for rejection. "I would love to go on a date with you." 

Stiles slips curve into a giant smile. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

Stiles sighs and nods. "I thought you were gonna say no." He pauses. "Is this a pity date?"

Jackson rolls his eyes so hard that Stiles is surprised they didn't roll out of his head. He leans in a places a soft kiss on Stiles' lips, making sure that said boy was ok with it. Stiles kisses back and moves closer to the werewolf. Jackson puts his hand on Stiles' neck, and he puts his hands on Jackson's face. 

"This isn't a pity date, Stiles." Jackson smiles once he pulls away. 

Stiles gaps at him and doesn't say anything. He swallows and smiles.

They kiss again and Stiles is _really_ glad he listened to Lydia. 

**Author's Note:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF WOW.


End file.
